List of posts by Tori Vega
This is the page with Tori Vega's posts on TheSlap.com. Posts *'Trina: '''Welcome to TheSlap.com, lil sis! Hey, did you see that guy Andrew posted picks of you at the showcase? Check them out! *'Andre: It's ANDRE! Not Andrew! *'Tori: '''Cool picks, Andrew! JK. Sorry about my sister! *'Trina: 'Why are you apologizing for me? I don't get it. *'Tori: 'This pick was taken of me at my new school, Hollywood Arts. You can't see it but there is a little piece of popcorn stuck in between my teeth. Help! *'Tori: 'Just got a pedicure. Tickled so much I kicked the woman in the ear by accident. *'Tori: 'Music is my BF. Nothing makes me happier. Too bad music can't drive me to the movies and buy me dinner. *'Tori: 'FINALLY.... I.... am..... VICTORIOUS!!! *'Tori: 'My life=IN DANGER *'Tori: 'Lunch time. Salad with big lettuce. Still worried. *'Tori: 'Time for stage fighting class. Should I ditch? I wish. *'Tori: 'OMG - I just got called to the GUIDANCE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE. Whyyyy?! *'Tori: 'Um, whoa. Andre just told me something X-TREMLEY interesting. I KNEW IT! *'Tori: 'OMG - I finally found a GREAT birthday prez for Trina. Yeee-HOOO!! *'Tori:'Ahhh! Andre and I are writting SUCH A COOL SONG. This will be the best present Trina EVER GOT! *'Tori: 'Still MAD at Trina. U reading this Trina? Hope so! *'Tori: 'Hey, everyone. Tell me what to do! I'll pick the funniest request, record me doing whatever it is, and post it right here on TheSlap.com! *'Tori: On a mission ...... but how did I get to be the LOVE DOCTOR?!? *'Tori: '''Errgg! Nothing worse than being stucked into a fight between a BF & GF - hate it. *'Tori: 'Turkey sandwich = YAY! Monster makeup = WHY?!? *'Tori: 'I just made 2 little girls scream and run away with their cookies. *'Tori: 'Never send Trina and Cat to do ANYTHING!!! *'Tori: 'What's your favorite junk food? Pizza or Hamburger? *'Tori: 'Woohooo! Memorial Day Weekend!!!!! EXCELLENT! What's everyone up to? *'Tori: 'Mmm.... now I want a blueberry muffin. I am one hungry girl! *'Tori: 'Dear fellow students: PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT MY PIMPLE!!! *'Tori: 'What up peeps? Check out my wall post and see if you can figure out who's feet r whose! *'Tori: 'Guess the Feet! Go on. Do it! *'Tori: 'On our way to THE BEACH! Gonna COOOL off!!! So psyched. *'Beck: 'Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Cathrine Obvious! *'Tori: 'Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? *'Beck: 'Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me. *'Tori: 'Why would a bird need a perm? *'Jade: 'Well, hate to break up your little flirt-texting session but Beck.... I need you to come rub my feet. *'Beck: 'L8t Tori. :( *'Tori: 'Good-bye June gloom! Hello sunny July! *'Tori: 'Okay, gonna do another "Tori Takes Request" video segment. Tell me what to do!!!! *'Tori: '''5 AM dance class kicked my body. I think my body hates me! Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Quotes Category:Websites Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens